Wild Powers
by sacco
Summary: (First fan fiction) Jace cheats on Clary so she leaves. Sebastian turns her in to half angel and half demon. Some characters from divergent are in her new gang called Wild Powers. 2 years later she and the gang have to go to New York were demons are attacking. Jace stayed with the girl. Will Jace and clary get back together or will she go back to London with only the gang.
1. Chapter 1

_All rights go to Cassandra Clare and Veronica Roth_

_2 years ago_

I was on my way to Taki's. When I heard moaning and a woman saying "harder Jace harder", in an alleyway. I guess hearing my boyfriend's name make me go and check it out. I'm happy I did. I saw Jace f#cking some woman. "Thought you loved me Jace but I now see that I was just a plaything." I turned and run to the institute, where I was staying. I packed all of my things, leaving nothing behind so Magnus couldn't track me. When Izzy and Alec opened my door, they must have heard me crying. They looked at my bags and ask what happened. I told them Jace cheated and they didn't believe me. They said Jace loved me and never in a million years would he cheat. So I kicked them out and make a portal. I took my bags and walked through. What I didn't know was that Sebastian was on the other side. He forced me to drink out of the mortal cup. After that he left. In the mortal cup was angel and demon blood mixed together. I was no longer human or a shadow hunter. I was half angel and half demon and I looked like it. My red hair changed to the darkest black I had ever seen with bright golden colour running though it, green eyes to one bright gold, one dark black (like the pits of Hell were in it), nails changed to sharp claws and I grow wings. Dark black with golden feathers at the bottom, all of the feathers were sharp. After my change the angel Raziel and the head demon came. They told me my new powers were telekineses, shape shifting, super strength, super speed, ability to control the elements and I still had my rune power.

They said they had two gifts for me. The heavenly fire and a gang of shadow hunters who were the best of the best. They were faster than normal shadow hunters. They would train me so I could get my revenge/kill Sebastian. A flash of bright light and 12 people walked towards me. They told me who they were.

Tris, a girl with piercing blue eyes lined with coal, blond hair loose and wavy, and tattoo of three birds in flight from collar bone towards her heart.

Four, a guy with spare upper lip, full lower lip, deep-set blue eyes (so dark they are almost black, with a small patch of lighter blue on the left iris right next to the corner of his eye), long lashes, deep voice, more than six feet tall, muscular, scar on chin and short hair.

Uriah, a tall guy with bronze/brown skin, dark eyes, handsome and a snake tattoo behind his ear (tail curls around his earlobe).

Christina, a tall girl with dark brown skin, brown eyes, lean, short chin-length black hair, pretty, top teeth are straight and bottom teeth are crooked.

Will, a solid, pale guy with shaggy blond hair, pale celery green eyes and straight white teeth.

Tori, a woman with small dark angular eyes, tattoo on the back of her neck of a black-and-white hawk with a red eye, straight black hair streaked with green and river tattoo on her arm.

Max, a man with deep creases in his dark skin and grey at his temples.

Lauren, a girl with dark hair and three silver eyebrow rings.

Lynn, a girl with a shaved head.

Zeke, a guy. Marlene, a girl. Shauna, a girl.

_(Sorry, couldn't find what they looked like)_

After another bright light we were all wearing the same thing. Tight tank tops with tight leather skinny jeans. The guys had black sneakers and the girls had 10 inch black leather boots. Raziel and the demon portal us to London, where our new house was going to be. When we stepped out, we saw an 8 story house with 12 big garages (one for each if us) and a big yard. The house was 100 acres. They gave us bankcards and said that it would top up when we run out of money so we didn't need a job ever. After that they left, so we went inside to work out whose floor was whose. The first floor was the kitchen, dining room and main lounge room. The second floor was Uriah and Christina's. The third was Marlene and Lynn's. The fourth was Lauren and Will's. The next was Max and Tori's. Next were Zeke and Shauna's. Then was Four and Tris'. The top floor was my. We thought all of the couples could have their own floor. My floor had a big bedroom, a big bathroom and 3 extra rooms. They were going to be an art room, music room and dace room. The others could do their floors how every they wanted. We had an outdoor pool with a spa, a soccer field, a skate park, paintball area, racing tracks and a training room below the house with lots of weapons. Tomorrow we would go out and get clothes, food, and things for the house, cars and motorcycles. We all know what we wanted.


	2. AN

I'll not be on Fanfiction for a while but I will be updating my stories on Wattpad. I am sorry.

My username is xanthia1


End file.
